Kusunoki Mebuki
Kusunoki Mebuki (楠芽吹, Kusunoki Mebuki) is the main character appearing in her titular series, Kusunoki Mebuki is a Hero. Background Mebuki was born in the city of TamamoCh.1: "Kusunoki Mebuki was born in the Tamamo city of the Kagawa prefecture." Tamamo city is likely based on the real-life city of Takamatsu. in Kagawa Prefecture. Her mother was not in her early life due to a divorce and was thus raised by her father only. Mebuki was also a contesting Hero-to-be against Miyoshi Karin. Karin won, but this left a jealous stain on the girl. Appearance Mebuki is a pale-skinned slightly above average height for a teenage girl. Her hair is styled in pigtails with one bang draping down. Her hair is secured by white ribbons. Her hair and eyes are a mix of blacks and grays. She is normally very stern looking and seems to only focus on training. She wears her normal uniform that is the same as Yumiko's. She has calf-high socks and outside shoes normally. In her sentinal form, she has a standard green hue dress with additional armor to withstand the flames of the outside world. Personality Mebuki is zealous, always striving to complete a task by overachieving as she wants the Taisha to recognize her as the appropriate successor of Minowa Gin's position instead of Karin and is a sore loser. She is strong-willed and diligent, willing to go to any lengths to achieve victory. She is also very stubborn, whether it's about being a Hero or an artisan, her passion. Abilities Mebuki is ranked number one of the Sentinals making her the most capable of all the sentinals and also an officer and commander to them. Due to her training for Minowa Gin's terminal, she can dual-wield weapons with ease. As an officer, she gets a slightly stronger version of the regular Gunner's bayonetted weapon. She wears the regular sentinal clothing of a dress with additional armor to withstand the World of Flames. Plot Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Extra Chapter Relationships Forms of Address Trivia * While her flower motif is still unknown, it's likely she may have a lily-of-the-valley motif as seen from the logo. Although due to the premise describing her as a 'trampled weed', she may be a type of weed. * Her hobby is making plastic models. * Mebuki is a commander, so she wears a visor with horns on the sides to show her rank. She also has a crest on her right (your left) shoulder pad marking her rank. Flower Motif See Sentinal. Gallery Hero Mebuki.png|Her Sentinal appearance. FcMoO8C.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-02 at 5.39.31 PM.png POD7K8W.jpg Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 5.02.21 PM.png 1513350657956.png mebudengeki.png|Mebuki in her Sentinel uniform (from December 2017 issue of Dengeki) Screen Shot 2017-07-02 at 5.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-02 at 5.58.36 PM.png 2Sqlh1F.jpg 8GIH3EJ.jpg 1513352576746.png 1513305385621.png 1513308447914.png Mebu4koma.png|Mebuki as she appears in the 4koma "Mebuki is Training Now!!" 0095 copy.jpg 0091 copy.jpg Chara20 img.png 22mk sd 01.png MebukiSentinel.png 2F7BDEBA-27ED-4F51-9DB6-71BB58CDE9BC.png -Sakimori - No 01- ~ Kusunoki Mebuki.png Hanayui (Phase 2) ~ Mebuki.jpg MebuChibiIcon.png|Kusunoki Mebuki twitter icon MebukiCasualSummer.png MebukiCasualWinter.png MebukiSchoolSummer.png MebukiSchoolWinterHY.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sentinal